Now That April's Gone
by Zanza8
Summary: Epilogue to Episode #361 Season 10. April makes an important decision about her future.


April gasped in pain as Festus pressed a cold cloth to the bump on her head. "Be careful!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but that's what you get for runnin' around in not enough clothes to dust a fiddle. Didn't I tell you to go home this afternoon?"

"You did."

"Mebbe next time you'll listen to me." The hillman dropped into the one chair in April's room and she looked at him with a mixture of love and grief.

"There won't be a next time," she said.

Festus came and sat next to her on the bed. "Well, good." He put his arms around her and nuzzled her neck and for a moment she closed her eyes. Then gently, but very firmly, she pushed him away and stood up. Festus frowned. "What's the matter, honey?"

April bit her lip. "Festus, I got something to tell you. I took that job with the circus because..." She faltered, then went on. "...because I been planning to leave town."

"Leave!" He jumped to his feet and she flinched. It was not his anger she feared-Festus was the kindest, gentlest man she had ever known. It was the pain she knew her decision was going to cause him. He saw her agitation and sat down again. "What fool notion have you got in yore head now?"

April gathered her courage. "It ain't that I don't love you, Festus, because I do. I truly do. It's just that...well, I been thinking about it a lot and there ain't no future for us."

Festus looked bewildered. "What kind of future wuz you wantin'?"

"Oh, Festus!" Exasperation made her voice sharp and he looked up at her. He had the look of a lost dog and tears came to her eyes. "I want what every woman wants. A home, and a family..." Her voice softened. "I want to get married, Festus."

He ran his hand over the blanket. "Married," he repeated flatly.

April sat next to him. "You ain't exactly the marrying kind."

Festus tried to smile. "Reckon I ain't."

"Well, I ain't the kind to wait around hoping you'll change."

"Where do you plan on goin'?"

April sat up straighter and her voice became business-like. "St Louis. I been saving up so I can live there while I look for a job. I been helping out in the dress shop here and I think I could find work sewing, or maybe I could be a maid in a hotel."

Festus took a deep breath. "That what you want to do?" His voice was ragged and he couldn't look at her.

April hesitated, then said quietly, "Yes, it is."

"How much money you got?" She didn't respond and he got up and left the room. April threw herself on the bed, sobbing so hard she didn't hear the door open again.

Festus had returned. He sat on the bed, and stroking her hair said softly, "Don't take on so, April. You'll be makin' yoreself sick and that ain't no way to take the train."

She sat up and wiped her eyes. "What do you mean?"

He handed her a wash-leather bag heavy with coins. "That's all the money I got in the world. I want you to have it."

"Festus, I can't take your money! Not for something like this."

He pulled off his kerchief and wiped away her tears. "You can and you will. Mebbe I ain't the man to give you that home and family and all, but I can give you somethin' to start you off, cain't I? 'Pears to me I got the right to do that." April leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around her and rocked her as if she were a child. They were silent for a long time before he finally asked, "Do you got enough now to get you to St Louis?"

She got up slowly, opened the top drawer of her little dresser, and took out a small bundle. Untying it, she poured the money from Festus on top of what she already had, then counted it with trembling fingers. "I got enough. Enough to get there and live on for a while..." Festus came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders and she turned around, her head bent.

"Want I should take you to the station in the mornin'?" April's eyes widened and she stared up at Festus, suddenly unsure. Sensing her indecision, he bent and kissed her very gently on the forehead. "You get on that train, April, and you do what's best for you. I want that for you." She went into his arms then, breathing in his dear familiar scent she would never know again, and he said haltingly, "You got to promise me one thing."

April could hear his heartbeat and it seemed to skip when she asked, "What's that?"

"If'n you ever get in trouble you let me know and don't never be too proud to ask for my help. I know I don't love you the way you want, but I do love you and I cain't see you go 'thout you give me your word."

April nodded, blinking back her tears. "I promise, Festus."

He put her from him then and his face was so pale her throat tightened and she couldn't say another word. He touched her cheek. "I'll be by in the mornin'. You rest up now...you got a long ways to go tomorrow." He gazed at her a moment longer, then turned and went rapidly from the room.

_"Dear Festus, I take pen in hand to tell you that I have found a job with Mrs Millicent Anderson of St Louis. She owns a dress shop and she gave me a job and a place to stay. She is a widow and a fine woman and we have become friends. I am very happy here. I still hope someday to have a home and a family of my own, but I know that I will never be marrying any man until I find one who was as good to me as you. April"_

Doc folded April's letter and put it back in its envelope, then handed it to Festus. The hillman tucked it carefully in his vest pocket and said gruffly, "Much obliged, Doc."

The old man ran his hand over his face and asked, "Can I buy you a drink?"

Festus shook his head. "I'm not really in a drinkin' mood." Doc waited and after a moment his friend went on. "Sometimes I miss her harder than a goat could butt a stump. I just want to go get her and brang her home...but I knowed I cain't do that, Doc. More'n anythin' I want her to be happy..." He stopped and swallowed hard, then said so softly the old man had to strain to hear him, "...and I ain't got it in me to make her happy."

Doc laid a hand on the hillman's shoulder. "I'd have to disagree with you there, Festus."

"What do you mean?"

The old man smiled kindly. "You loved her enough to let her go, didn't you?"

Festus' soft hazel eyes filled with pain. "I didn't have no choice."

"You had a choice. You chose what would be best for her and I'm proud of you. I really am." The hillman was silent and Doc asked, "Sure you don't want that drink?"

Festus put his hand to the pocket with April's letter, then said slowly, "Well, if yore fixin' to go to the Longbranch I s'pose I could walk down with you."

The old man gripped his friend's shoulder, then got his hat. They walked down the stairs, then fell into step side by side on their way to the Longbranch and their friends.


End file.
